テンプレート:KotLm/doc
Usage This template creates a table that categorizes monster information from the Knowledge of the Lore-master skill. Parameters must be explicitly named, but can be listed in any order. An image of the mob will be added, if there is an image available. If there is not a mob image available, a link will be given to easily add the image of the mob from your harddrive. Please crop the image appropriately before loading, since you cannot crop it afterward. Images will be shrunk down to no more than 300 pixels in width, but clicking on an image will allow a person to see the full image. It is recommended that the following categories also be added: exactly where the mob is (from ;loc in game) and what map that area is in, with the word monster added. For instance, a Chetwood Spider (found in the Chetwood, in Bree-land) would have: Category:ChetwoodCategory:Bree-land monster added to the page. Edit the pages to see the page source for more examples of this. Parameters The possible parameters are: *Style -- purely optional, the style parameter replaces the default style of the template, which is normally style="background:#000000; border:2px solid #c3b585; width:300px; font-size:80%; float:right;" Use it just as you normally would, if you want to use (typically, don't use this parameter). The template does need a somewhere after it -- the vote rings and such don't clear automatically and as such will ride up on top of whatever else is there. *Level -- level of the mob *MyLevel -- level of the Lore-master taking the parse *Name *Genus *Species *Morale -- total health *Type *Power *Alignment *MeleeDef -- Melee Defense *TacticalDef -- Tactical Defense *RangeDef -- Ranged Defense *Cry *Song *Tactical *Physical *Common *AncientDwarf *Fire *Beleriand *Light *Westernesse *Shadow *Frost *Ligntning *ConjImmune -- Can conjunctions (fellowship maeuvers) be triggered on the mob? *StunMezImm -- Can stuns and mezzes be triggered on the mob? *RootImmune -- Can roots be triggered on the mob? Again, the parameters may be listed in any order, separated by bars, |, like this: If a parameter is not given '???' will be displayed instead. This does not apply to parameters from Level to Alignment from the list above. Genus The Genus may be any one of 12 types, as outlined in the Creature Codex. *Ancient Evil *Beast *Creatures of Nature *Dragon-kind *Dwarf *Giant-kind *Race of Man *Orc-kind *Spiders and Insects *The Dead *Troll-kind *Unseen Note: Genus:Man does also exist but seems to be obsolete, the official entries put Men under the 'Race of Man' genus. Regular Parameters These are the possible choices for most parameters -- the template will automatically assign the proper color. | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | |- |True |- |False |} The page will also be added to the appropriate categories -- one category link for Species and Type. Examples Parameters may either be clumped or each on their own line: |Genus=Beast |Species=Bear |Morale=256 |Power=140 |Type=Normal |Alignment=Neutral |MeleeDef=Average |TacticalDef=Average |RangeDef=Average |ConjImmune=False |StunMezImm=False |RootImmune=False |Cry=Poor |Song=Poor |Tactical=Poor |Physical=Poor |Common=Average |Fire=Average |Light=Average |Shadow=Average |Lightning=Average |AncientDwarf=Average |Beleriand=Average |Westernesse=Average |Frost=Average }} creates the image to the right. This will sort the page to which the template is added into the categories: Category:Bear and Category:Normal. Note that () by the level is blank, as the lore-master who took the parse doesn't remember what level he was when he took the parse and thus gave no MyLevel parameter. |MyLevel=20}} creates the image to the right. Note that the parameters in this example were purposefully given in a nonstandard order to illustrate that they may be listed in any order. The above example would sort the page to which the template is added into the categories: Category:Wight and Category:Signature. Note that MyLevel=20 was used, as the lore-master that took this parse was level 20 at the time.